The Final Frontier - A Lawrence Dilemma Multiverse (TM) Story
THIS DOCUMENT WAS DECLASSIFIED BY PRESIDENT TRUMP ON 08/02/2020. ATTACHED IS THE TRUE STORY THAT LET TO THE CONVICTION OF ONE OF THE WORST DOMESTIC TERRORISTS THE US HAS EVER SEEN. "Popcorn, sir?" My name is Kington. Jonathan Kington. "Yes of course, how better to enjoy the hit 5 bagger 'The Deep' (1977)?" Precisely, Special Agent Jonathan Kington, CIA operative. I'm the best at what I do. "Enjoy the film, sir." How could I predict it would come to this? My work as a Special Agent, all thrown off kilter because of a children's game? How could Minecraft be the key to all this? June 5th, 2010 "Drink, sir?" the waiter asked. "No drink, just a small cup of cinema grade popcorn, thanks," I replied. "Alright Kington, " said my supervisor, sipping his beer, "let's get to it. A series of child murders have been happening, all over the South West in the past few months. At first we thought them unrelated..." My popcorn arrived and I began to enjoy the story. "Turns out all the kids play this game called, uh, Mine...craft?" "Well actually sir that's not so uncommon. Without the guiding light of a premium video option many kids have been forced to turn away from the world of film into the world of prostitution, drug addiction and video games. If the government were to reintroduce VHS these problems would simply sol-" "Look let's not get into that now. They all played together...on a server. But we don't know the password to get on. That's where you come in." "I see.", I smoothly replied while continuing to munch. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to crack the password and infiltrate the server. Keep an eye out. You're the best codebreaker we have, Kington." "I'm on it, sir." I finished my popcorn and got to work. June 29th, 2010 abcdefth1827 Incorrect. God dammit. Still no closer to breaking the password on the server. But wait...what if...what if movies were related in some way? I booked myself an immediate flight from Langley to Victorville. June 30th, 2010 "So, what ya lookin' for this time then?", asked the genius proprieter of the Archive. "I need something...something about hacking." I replied, keeping my voice low. The Archive was a sprawling superstructure, a cathedral dedicated to popcorn classics. Out here in Victorville was the prime location, with Victorville becoming the new Hollywood. After all, hit film The Hitcher (1986) ''had partially been shot there. "Ah, well...how about this?" he asked. A copy of verified 5 bagger ''Hackers (1995) ''lay before me, perfectly preserved in prestiege VHS quality. Wait a second. Hackers. 6 letters. 5 bags of popcorn. 1995. I entered the password for the server, ''651995. I was in. Now to see what was going on. July 7th, 2010 I spent several days infiltrating the server. At first glance it was like any other. A basic survival server with a few admins moderating over all. It surprised me to see how large the server was - in the last week alone, over 30 people had connected. Surely they could not all be terrorists? I started the basics of Minecraft - punching wood, building a house, mining for resources. I was just another member, using a VPN to route my connection through Victorville just in case the admins were checking VPNs. Still, it had been a full week and I had yet to find anf speak to the admins of this server. Film would have the answer. And I knew just the ticket. July 8th, 2010 I watched hit 5 bagger The Departed (2006) at my desk. My coworkers gave me strange looks as I munched on my popcorn and enjoyed the film but little did they know that I was on a mission. I had to take inspiration from Oscer winner Matt Damon's character. He infiltrated the police department perfectly, executing Leonardo DiCaprio and Martin Sheen (brother of Oscer legend Joe Estevez). I had to do the same. But unlike him I wasn't a double agent working for the mob. Now, the server administration. The server was run by 3 admins and 2 moderators who all operated on American time. Admins had essentially unlimited power whereas the mods could only mute and kick players. The admins went by StarlessKnight, Umar_911 and Ecclestonian873. The mods were called wewladstbh and carboardnight. Clearly the real power on the server lay with the admins, so I decided to focus my efforts on them. July 12th, 2010 Unbeknownst to me, in Langley, Virginia a rogue CIA agent was arguing with his boss. "This does - don't make any sense, sir! With all due respect, your liberal agenda has failed this... uh... this great nation. Of United States." "Look, Decker. What you're saying is crazy. It would require a conspi-" "Exactly! It is a conspiracy that goes to our uhh highest levels. Going to one world government which is the goal of Illuminati." "Decker, you're a great agent. I trust you. But there's just no evidence of-" "In the South West, 3 children have been murdered. Sir. 1 in San Francisco, 1 outside Reno and 1 near Albuquerque. But loads more children have been kidnapped under the same circumstances." "There's nothing to suggest-" "All children of State Senators, businesspeople. Important people. And what's more, loads of these parents reported their kids as returning. No kidnap." "That's good!" "No. Because...uhh...there is nothing...no evidence to suggest that the children are ''back. Um...look. I called the parents of Katie Mecklenburg - her parents run Mecklenburg International, by the way - they say she's there, she's fine. I call the school, she's not there. Somethings gotta...something's wrong. And just last week, Mecklenburg endorsed a new bill...to increase UN funding. They got influence. And they...they aren't it. The weak liberals in power are just letting this slip by and selling our country out to Tally Ban." he was shouting now, spitting words. "Decker," his boss, Warrant Officer Davidson sighed. "You clearly feel strongly about this. I know we disagree on politics but maybe you could go...work with the FBI. They're looking into this." "Once again I must take command. But for...uh..god blessed America, I will take down Illuminati and Tally Ban." '''July 13th, 2010' In the early hours of the morning a flight arrived at the FBI. Special Agent Jack Decker was here. I had spent long hours playing spleef and Hunger Games with StarlessKnight. He was opening up more and more about himself as we played - his first name (Gary) and time zone (GMT-7, placing him in the South West). Category:Dramapasta Category:Series Category:Not minecraft Category:The Lawrence Dilemma Category:Real Life